Just Feelings
by Butterflybeautiful
Summary: Sebastian es un chico confundido, recién esta experimentando el sentimiento 'AMOR' y no sabe que siente por Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian estaba en su casa, un día antes se había graduado, pronto volvería a Francia, a seguir sus estudios ahí, salió un rato, a despejarse, ya había tenido varios problemas anteriormente pero ya no quería estar ahí para recordarlo, por esa razón, se iba a Francia.

Al salir, fue a un parque, a pensar mejor las cosas, de repente, sintió que alguien se sentaba a lado de él, volteo a mirarlo y se sorprendió.

**-Kurt… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en New York?**

Kurt suspiro, rodo sus ojos y le sonrió levemente. –Sebastian, si estoy aquí es porque vengo a visitar a mis amigos y supongo que tú lo eres.

Antes de que Sebastian se graduara, Kurt se encontró con él, tuvieron comentarios negativos pero al final, ambos se llevaron bien, Sebastian solo rodo sus ojos y lo miro serio.

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Porque, la última vez que te vi, nos llevamos bien, supongo que somos amigos.**

**-¡Oh! Claro, entonces, si me hubiera acostado contigo, hoy nos estaríamos ¿casando?**

Kurt suspiro algo fuerte y lo miro sarcásticamente. **– ¿Por qué no lo vi venir?**

**-No lo sé, ahora vete.**

**-¿Por qué quieres que me vaya? Acabo de llegar Smythe, vamos.**

**-¿Dónde? No planeo salir, Hummel.**

**-Estas afuera, tonto.**

**-Bueno, entonces, déjame solo.**

**-¿Qué tienes, Smythe?**

**-Nada que te importe.**

**-Si te pregunto es por algo, vamos, confía en mí.**

Sebastian lo miro de forma enojada y muy seria. **–Kurt, ¿en serio crees que te contare?**

**-Deberías.**

**-Bien, me enamore de un chico, ¿Ok? El problema es que, él jugaba conmigo y al final nunca quiso algo serio conmigo, no me deprimí, solo que fue algo nuevo para mí.**

Kurt se sorprendió al oírlo hablar, no podía creer que Sebastian le haya dicho que se había enamorado, era imposible para el imaginarlo enamorado.

Sebastian vio que Kurt se tardaba en contestar, así que, rompió el silencio.

**-¿Ves? Por eso no quería decirte, sabía que te reirías o no me ayudarías en nada. **

**-No, Bas… Jamás creí que esto fuera ridículo, es algo, realmente doloroso y supongo que más para ti.**

**-No fue doloroso, solo algo nuevo para mí que pronto cambiara y ya.**

Kurt tomo su mano, y lo levanto, lo miro y le sonrío. **–Vamos, llévame algún lado que te guste, menos a un bar gay, por favor.**

Sebastian alzo sus cejas, hizo una mueca, accedió. **–Bien, vamos a un restaurante.**

Ambos empezaron a caminar, Sebastian tenía la mirada baja y suspiraba de manera enojada, Kurt se sonrojaba, ya que, estaba con Sebastian y tenía miedo a recibir un insulto, no sabía el por qué tenía miedo, pero Kurt empezaba a creer que sentía algo por Sebastian, desde que empezaron a llevarse bien, como amigos, cada que le ponía atención a los ojos de aquel hombre, verdes, se perdía en ellos cada vez que hablaba con él y solo veía sus ojos, Kurt aprovechaba las veces que Sebastian estaba ocupado, para ver sus hermosos labios rosas, realmente se veían besables, acariciar su cara, que se veía perfecta, darle un pequeño beso en su nariz, Kurt se distraía demasiado y cuando sentía que Sebastian lo miraba, reaccionaba y se sonrojaba.

Sebastian lo llevo a un elegante restaurante, se sentaron en una mesa muy alejada de la puerta y cerca de la ventana, alrededor no había nadie, pero si había una que otra gente en otras mesas.

_-Muy buenas tardes, les dejo el menú. _

La mesera les sonrío, vio que Sebastian estaba algo serio y Kurt muy sonrojado, Sebastian levanto la mirada.

**-Quiero solamente una ensalada de frutas y un jugo, por favor.**

_-¡Por supuesto! Y ¿usted? _

La mesera miro a Kurt, Kurt aún no se decidía así que eligió lo mismo que Sebastian, al irse la mesera con sus pedidos, Kurt miro a Sebastian y le sonrío.

**-Kurt, dime, ¿Cuándo te iras?**

**-Mañana Sebastian, ¡cielos! No me quieras correr tan rápido.**

**-No te estoy corriendo, solo era una simple pregunta.**

Kurt lo miro algo decepcionado, ya que Sebastian, le hablaba de forma muy seca y su mirada de enojado**. –Voy al baño, no te vayas.**

**-O-kay.**

Kurt se levantó con un suspiro, fue directamente al baño, se miró al espejo.

_*¿Qué tengo de malo? ¿Soy feo? ¿No soy divertido? ¿Por qué Sebastian no trata de tratarme bien o darme una sonrisa? ¿Por qué estoy pensando en Sebastian? Kurt, tú no eres feo, no todos los hombres gays le gustaras, oh pero a quien engaño, ¿Quién va a querer a un novio gay con cara de niña? ¡Kurt, contrólate!, solo es Sebastian, el solo quiere acostarse con chicos… ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Se enamoró de un chico, dudo que ahora se acueste con chicos pero… ¡KURT! Reacciona, es Sebastian Smythe, el chico que quiso arruinar tu relación con Blaine, el chico que daño físicamente a tu ex novio, ¡KURT! Eso ya paso, debería calmarme…*_

Kurt abrió la llave del lavabo, tomo poca agua y se la echo en la cara, la cerro y tomo un poco de papel para secarse, el papel cubría toda su cara, de repente, sintió que alguien lo tomaba de la cintura, Kurt se sonrojo, empezó a sentir cosquillas, imaginaba que era Sebastian, al quitarse el papel, noto que era Adam, su novio actual.

Al verlo, Kurt se puso pálido, ¿Cómo Adam sabía que estaba ahí Kurt?

**-Hola novio.**

**-A-Adam… **

**-¿¡Sorpresa!?**

**-WOW, sí que me la diste, ¿Qué haces acá?**

**-Bueno, extrañaba a mi novio y de lejos lo vi, entraste con un chico, si no mal recuerdo.**

**-Am, ¡SI! Es un amigo que no veía hace tiempo, mañana me regresaría a New York.**

**-No me des explicaciones, no te estoy levantando falsos.**

Sebastian noto que Kurt se había tardado, así que fue directamente hacia el baño, dejo encargada la mesa con la mesera, con un simple '¿Puede quedarse aquí un momento? Gracias, no tardo.' Sin dejar que la mesera respondiera, al entrar noto que Adam tenia tomando a Kurt de la cintura, besándolo, Sebastian se sintió raro y algo más enojado de lo normal, no se enojó por ver que Kurt se haya tardado, enojado de que se esté besando con un chico, para Sebastian no eran celos, solo le enojaba que si tanto quería besarse con ese chico, debía avisárselo en vez de estarlo esperando como idiota.

**-¡WOW! Kurt, si tanto te urgía besarte con alguien, me hubieras avisado, así no hacías que perdiera mi tiempo.**

**-¡Sebastian!**

Kurt lo miro sorprendido, estaba más pálido de lo normal, Adam se veía confundido, miro a Sebastian con algo de 'odio', ya que, le pareció demasiado atractivo, ¿Cómo era posible que su novio, Kurt, tuviera un amigo así? Solo hacía falta saber, si era gay y ahí, Adam iba a explotar de celos.

**-¿Qué Kurt? Ahorita mismo, podría estar yendo a Scandals a follar con cualquier chico atractivo.**

Adam exploto de celos, y no por Sebastian, de Kurt, por tener un amigo así, alto, delgado, tener una hermosa cara y además, algo rudo.

**-¿él es tu amigo, Kurt?**

Pregunto Adam viendo a Sebastian de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo una mueca para disimular.

**-S-sí, vine a comer con él.**

Kurt bajo la mirada.

**-Quédate con él.**

Sebastian se fue, algo enojado, le dijo a la mesera que pronto vendría la persona que estaba con él, que le pagaba de una vez, al pagarle, Sebastian se fue del restaurante.

Kurt al salir con Adam, vio a la mesera sonriente y un poco confundida.

**-Disculpe, ¿sabe dónde está el chico que me acompañaba hace rato?**

_-¡Oh! No sabré decirle, me pago por lo que habían pedido y se fue de aquí._

Kurt cerró sus ojos, deseando que Adam nunca hubiese llegado.

A la Semana, Sebastian recibió un mensaje de texto.

'¡Sebastian! ¿Sigues enojado? He estado intentado que me contestes un maldito SMS y no lo haces, me preocupas. ~Kurt'

'¡Vaya, Princesa! – Sebastian'

'¿Qué? ¿Sólo eso? ~Kurt'

'Hola (?) –Sebastian.'

'¡Sebastian!, ¿Por qué eres así? ~Kurt'

'¿Conoces este número? -Sebastian'

Sebastian le pasó un número telefónico, ya que le llegaron demasiados SMS.

'_Si, ¿Por qué? ~Kurt'_

'_¡Wow! Princesa, si tanto me amas, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –Sebastian.'_

Kurt se sonrojo, ¿Cómo sabía que Kurt sentía algo por él?

'¿De qué hablas Sebastian? ~Kurt'

'Este número, me anda enviando cosas que le gusto, que no había visto hombre más guapo que yo, es totalmente raro. –Sebastian'

'¿Estás hablando en serio? ~Kurt'

'Sí. –Sebastian.'

Kurt tardo en contestar, el número que le había pasado era de ADAM, su novio, no sabía que pensar.

Pasaron 3 semanas, Sebastian fue a New York, anteriormente, Kurt y Sebastian habían estado mandado mensajes, ya sea de texto o por medio de Facebook.

Sebastian le aviso que iría a New York, la identidad de Adam seguía segura, ya que Kurt se negó a pensar que Adam haría algo así.

Adam estaba totalmente feliz, lo espero en el aeropuerto, al verlo corrió hacia él.

**-¡SEBASTIAN!**

**-¿Tú?**

**-Hola.**

**-Ósea, ¿que tú eras el chico que me mandaba esos SMS?**

**-Así es.**

**-¡Por Dios!**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¿Kurt? ¿No es tu novio?**

**-Am, sí.**

**-¿Por qué me coqueteas?**

**-Me gustas.**

**-Si ya se, a quien no, pero, tienes novio.**

**-¿Eso tiene algo de malo? Me tiene abandonado, está siempre en sus clases y no tiene tiempo para mí.**

**-¿Y eso es una explicación por el cual le quieras ser infiel?**

**-No, pero necesito amor.**

**-No conmigo.**

**-¿por qué no?**

**-Solo, no lastimes a Kurt, cuídalo.**

**-¿Estás enamorado de él?**

Sebastian se sonrojo un poco, no estaba seguro si sentía algo por Kurt.

**-¿Te importa?**

**-Te sonrojaste, eso es un sí, pero no permitiré que mi novio, me gane al chico.**

**-¿Ok?**

Adam tomo la mano de Sebastian, fue llevado obligatoriamente a un bar, Sebastian al llegar junto con Adam, se sintió demasiado enojado, él había ido a New York para ver a Kurt y por una parte, saber quién era aquel chico que le coqueteaba.

**-¿Quieres algo de tomar, Smythe?**

**-Pídeme lo que quieras. **

Volteo su mirada.

**-¡Esto quiero!**

Adam se acercó a Sebastian, lo tomo de las mejillas y lo beso, Sebastian estaba realmente sorprendido, trataba de zafarse de Adam.

**-¿Qué te pasa? **

Sebastian lo miro raro, se limpió sus labios y lo empujo, saliendo del bar muy enojado.

Adam no planeo seguirlo, logró lo que quería, probar esos labios que tanto deseaba.

Sebastian siguió caminando, sin rumbo, de repente sintió que alguien lo abraza, levanto la cabeza y aquel chico que lo abrazaba, se acomodó en su pecho.

**-Sebastian…**

**-Kurt…**

Kurt estaba feliz por verlo, pero Sebastian no sabía cómo decirle que su novio había sido aquel que le enviaba esos mensajes.

Sebastian alejo un poco a Kurt, suspiro y lo miro fijamente.

**-¿Pasa algo, Smythe?**

**-Sí, ¿te acuerdas que te dije que me llegaban mensajes de un chico, coqueteándome? **

**-Es Adam…**

**-Pues debo decirte que… ¿Qué?**

**-Sí, es Adam, mi **_'novio_**.'**- Hizo comillas con sus dedos rodeando sus ojos.

**-Oh, bueno, ya lo sabes…**

**-¿Cuándo te ibas a dignar a decirme?**

**-Bueno, apenas hoy me entere…**

**-¿En serio?**

**-Si…**

**-Wow, entonces seguías enviando mensajes con mi novio ¿sin saber quién era?**

**-¿Qué? Le respondía cuando estaba aburrido, deja de ponerte así, no te lo voy a quitar, no me gusta, debo admitir, que tienes malos gustos.**

Kurt rodo sus ojos**. –Si supieras bien que es lo que estoy pensando ahora, no dirías lo mismo.**

**-Lo que digas princesa, bueno, ¿Cómo estás?**

**-Sebastian, desearía que no me dijeras así, además, debo irme, no tengo tiempo para escucharte.**

Kurt se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, el seguía sintiendo algo por Sebastian, pero no soportaba que Sebastian no se diera cuenta o le dejara de decir esa palabra_. *No soy una princesa, soy un chico, supongo que soy apuesto, por…*_ Los pensamientos de Kurt se fueron cuando sintió unos brazos en su cintura, sus mejillas se pusieron en un tono rosado, sintió que lo presionaban y sus mejillas se pusieron ahora de un tono algo rojo.

**-Lo siento… -**Susurro aquella voz. **–Ya no te volveré a decir Princesa.**

Kurt al escuchar la voz de Sebastian y sus brazos en su cintura, hizo que se sonrojara más, no aguanto las ganas que ladeo un poco su cabeza para alcanzar los labios de Sebastian, para su suerte, Sebastian le iba a dar un beso en su mejilla de forma amistosa, pero para su sorpresa, Kurt al mismo tiempo se dio la vuelta y sus labios se conectaron, al principio Sebastian se quedó quieto, pero al sentir los suaves y dulces labios de Kurt, comenzó abrir un poco sus labios para encajar perfectamente en los labios de Kurt, Kurt se sonrojaba más y sentía 'mariposas' en el estómago, Sebastian comenzaba a introducir su lengua en la boca de Kurt, el abrió más su boca para que Sebastian tuviera la libertad de introducir su lengua, Sebastian al introducirla se perdió en él, solo quería seguir besando esos tiernos labios y la tranquilidad en la que Kurt seguía el beso, de repente, un chico desconocido choco con Sebastian e hizo que Kurt & él se separaran, Kurt bajo la mirada y se quedó viendo el suelo mientras que Sebastian se chupaba sus labios.

Sebastian se río de forma nerviosa, mientras Kurt vio de reojo el camino, al notar que no había nadie se echó a correr.

Sebastian al sentir a Kurt irse, solo se le quedo viendo y sonrió.

* * *

Hola:) este Fic se me ocurrió así de repente y primero iba a ser solo un capítulo pero se me venían más ideas que argh, creo que serán 5 capítulos no lo se, espero que les guste y además, me dejen sus reviews:).


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian no paraba de pensar en aquel beso que tuvo con Kurt, al quedar dormido tuvo un mal sueño por así decirlo.

_-Pero sabes que yo te amo, te lo dije, toda tu familia lo sabe, puedo cambiar por ti._

_-¡No! Sebastian, tu solo me quieres para sexo._

_-¡Créeme!, si solo te quisiera para 'Sexo'_ –Sebastian hico comillas con sus manos al mencionar esa palabra-_ Ya te hubiera drogado o algo por el estilo, ahorita no seguirías virgen, por Dios, créeme, te amo y haría todo por ti._

_-¡Sebastian! El problema es que yo no puedo sentir lo mismo por ti…_

Sebastian despertó de repente, aun no olvidaba aquel chico que lo había rechazado, pero esos sueños iban disminuyendo, cada día era solo una parte y ya no lo volvía a soñar, a Sebastian le daba miedo enamorarse, ya que, la mayoría lo conoce y tiene miedo que no le crean que puede cambiar o algo por el estilo, puso una almohada en su cara e intento gritar lo más que pudo.

***Y si… ¿Me está empezando a Gustar Kurt? Bueno, sentirme a gusto besándolo es obvio, bueno aunque con Max era casi lo mismo, al besarlo quería abrazarlo y nunca soltarlo pero eso era cuando ya estaba enamorado, de Kurt dudo que lo este, ¡Sebastian! ¿Qué estás pensando? ES ¡KURT! Te conoce a la perfección, pensara que JAMAS cambiaras, que tal vez lo quieres para sexo, como todos lo creen de mi…***

Sebastian se quedó dormido, al día siguiente lo despertó su celular, al mirarlo, noto que era un WhatsApp de Kurt.

Kurt: _¡Sebastian! Necesito hablar contigo, de lo que paso ayer…_

Sebastian al leerlo no sabía que responder, prefirió dejarlo así y seguir con las cosas planeadas.

Ya en la noche, Sebastian salió a un bar cerca, quería olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, aun no reaccionaba del todo pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que le hacía falta Kurt, saber cómo estaba, se había arrepentido en no contestarle pero aún tenía en mente no hacerlo, quería pensar mejor las cosas.

Pasaron 3 días así, Kurt le enviaba cada 5 horas un WhatsApp de que le respondiera aunque sea uno, quería saber cómo estaba su 'amistad' entre ellos.

Sebastian no pensó en contestar, preferiría ir con Kurt a pedirle disculpas por no contestar y además decirle lo que estaba pasando con él.

Sebastian fue directamente al departamento de Kurt, al tocar la puerta, esperaba ver a Kurt pero para su mala suerte apareció Rachel.

_-¿Sebastian?_

_-¡Rachel! ¿Esta Kurt?_

_-No y mucho menos para ti ¿Todavía te atreves a venir aquí? Después de todo lo que le has hecho…_

_-Mira, sé que cometí un error en fijarme en Blaine pero ya paso, déjame verlo, sé que está aquí._

_-¿Blaine? Por Dios, parece que no te das cuenta del daño que haces, hablo de Adam, no conforme con intentar quitarle el amor que tenía Blaine hacia Kurt, te atreves a besar a Adam._

_-¿Qué? ¿BESAR A ADAM? Estas loca nariz de tucán, déjame pasar._

_-No Sebastian, él no está aquí, lárgate de aquí._

_-No me iré sin verlo._

_-No Sebastian, vete, Kurt no ha parado de llorar estos días por tu culpa, Adam lo terminó y fue por ti, vete ya no le hagas más daño._

_-¡Con más razón! Déjame entrar, quiero saber que le dijo Adam…_

_-No, vete._- Rachel cerró la puerta y a Sebastian no le quedo de otra que irse, no aguanto las ganas y se sentó en una banca cerca, cubrió su cara con sus manos y comenzó a llorar, no quería lastimar a Kurt y mucho menos cuando empezaba a sentir algo por él.

Mientras tanto, Kurt había escuchado la voz de Sebastian, su corazón comenzaba a palpitar más rápido, pero antes de salir, escuchaba que Rachel le prohibía entrar, Kurt prefirió no salir, no quería que Rachel se enterará que sentía algo por Sebastian y además si había pasado días llorando era por Sebastian, lo extrañaba demasiado y sentía que lo había arruinado todo con ese beso.

Kurt al escuchar la puerta cerrarse fue directo con Rachel, a preguntar quién era, Rachel le dijo que no era nadie importante, solo un señor queriendo vender productos, Kurt hizo que le creía e intento salir de la casa.

_-¡KURT! ¿Dónde crees que vas?_

_-A dar una vuelta, quiero pensar las cosas._

_-DE NINGUNA MANERA, vamos a ver películas._

_-Rachel, regresando._

Kurt ignoro lo que le gritaba Rachel y ordenaba, se puso un abrigo y salió, tratando de ver a Sebastian en algún lado, al salir, vio a su lado una banca, de esa banca un chico se levantó y siguió un camino, Kurt se dio cuenta que era Sebastian Smythe, fue detrás de él, suspiro y trato de ser silencioso.

Sebastian entro a un hotel, pidió su llave y subió a su habitación muy lentamente.

_-¡Disculpe!_

***¡Mierda!*** Pensó Kurt.

Sebastian al escuchar a la señorita que atendía al hotel volteo y vio a Kurt, su corazón se agito un poco más de lo normal.

_-Disculpa, ¿es huésped aquí?-_ Kurt suspiro y no sabía que responder

_-Sí, viene conmigo. -_Sebastian Tomo la mano de Kurt.

_-Oh, disculpe las molestias, adelante._- Sebastian sonrió, y se llevó a Kurt hacia su habitación.

_-Seb..._

Al entrar Kurt se sentó en la cama y Sebastian cerró la puerta, fue directamente hacia Kurt, puso sus manos en las mejillas de Kurt y comenzó a besarlo, tratando de que este no se alejara, Kurt comenzó a sonrojarse, siguió el beso, extrañaba a Sebastian, pero no sabía que así lo iba a recibir, las manos de Kurt se pusieron en la cintura de Sebastian acariciándola un poco, al alejarse un poco Sebastian, tenía un gran brillo en sus ojos, como si Kurt fuera algo valioso para él.

_-Bas...-_ Kurt lo dijo en tono tierno, lo miraba como un niño mira un juguete nuevo en sus manos.

_-Kurt, lo siento por no contestarte, quería estar seguro de lo que siento..._

Kurt sintió como miles de mariposas en su estómago volando._ -¿Lo que sientes?_

_-Si Kurt, después del beso, comencé a sentir que te necesitaba, por eso no te conteste ningún mensaje, en estos 3 días no aguantaba demasiado las ganas así que aventaba mi celular u 'olvidaba' mi celular, ahora que Rachel me dijo que has estado llorando por mi culpa, porque Adam te termino me siento fatal, no sé, veo tus ojos y deseo que alguien me dé un golpe por ser tan idiota._

Kurt le sonrío, se acercó a él, le dio un beso corto._ -Bas, no llore por Adam, llore por ti, estaba preocupado por ti y sinceramente, he estado sintiendo algo más, Bas, tienes algo que me gusta. Sebastian sonrío como si le hubieran dado un premio o algo por el estilo. -Pero Bas, hay un problema, Blaine está aquí, intentando conquistarme y bueno..._

_-Te estas volviendo a enamorar de el..._

_-¡NO!, que te vuelva a gustar a ti..._

* * *

Gracias por sus review y bueno, me gustaría que me dieran ideas y cosas así:).


End file.
